Chocobo Kick
.]] '''Chocobo Kick' , also known as Choco Kick, Chocobo Stomp, Kweh and Kweh Kweh, is a recurring summon ability in the series. It is the trademark attack of chocobos. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Chocobo Kick is an ability usable by the Chocobo when summoned into battle. It does low-powered magic damage to an enemy. Chocobo Kick? is a "fluke" version of the attack that does nothing. Final Fantasy IV Chocobo Kick is the summon attack of the Chocobo when summoned by Rydia. It does moderate non-elemental damage to an enemy. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Chocobo Kick is the Chocobo's attack when summoned and deals moderate non-elemental damage to one enemy at the cost of 7 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Chocobo Kick is Chocobo's signature attack when summoned. It deals minor non-elemental damage on one enemy for 7 MP. Final Fantasy V Choco Kick is used by the Chocobo when summoned. It does low non-elemental magic damage to a single enemy. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Chocobo Stomp is used when three chocobo portraits line up on the Digital Mind Wave. Zack and a chocobo leap into the air and descend to attack all enemies. The power of the attack varies depending on its level: Chocobo Stomp is a level 8 Independent Materia that increases the chance of Chocobo appearing on the DMW. It begins at 5x, and increases by 1x each level up to 9x. It is bought from Junon Souvenirs. Final Fantasy X-2 Choco Kick is used by chocobos when fought in battle. It does a moderate amount of damage to one character. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Kweh appears as Feral Link for Strength-based chocobos. It delivers a flourish of kicks to enemies within radius and is based on the user's Strength. Kweh Kweh also appears as a Feral Link available for Magic-based chocobos. It also delivers flourish of kicks to enemies within radius and is based on user's Magic. Final Fantasy XIV Choco Kick is a weaponskill for chocobo companions to use in battle. The ability can be unlocked after the player reaches rank 4 on the Defender skill path. The ability deals damage with a potency of 130 and inflicts Slow on one enemy for a period of 12 seconds. Final Fantasy XV Riding a chocobo for 16 minutes unlocks Kick de Chocobo that has the chocobo attack enemies with kicks. Final Fantasy Type-0 Chocobos can use the Chocobo Kick skill when mounted. Its damage based on their type for mission events that require the player to retake a portion of the map. Chocobo Kick varies from chocobo to chocobo, attack chocobos being relatively strong, normal chocobos having a weaker variant, and assault and kamikaze chocobos have a damage value well into 300 to 900 ranges respectively. They can only use Chocobo Kick during the tactical map missions and are especially handy for taking out larger enemies quickly. Final Fantasy Dimensions Choco Kick is used by the Eidolon Chocobo, which can be obtained by talking to a yellow chocobo in any Chocobo Forest. It costs 12 MP to cast and deals magic damage to one target. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Chocobo Kick is the Chocobo's summon ability. It randomizes the Brave of both characters. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Chocobo Kick is Chocobo's summon ability during Battle Music Sequences (BMS). Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo Kick is an ability of Rydia. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest Chocobo Kick is the ability that is used by the Chocobo during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Chocobo Kick is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage and hits multiple times on a single target for 4 AP. It has medium topple strength. It can be used by Chocobo, Hyperion, and White Chocobo. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Chocobo Kick is a skill used by the neutral job. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Chocobo Kick is an ability used by Django. This technique can be done by pressing Down button, being down while back facing the opponent. ''Legend of Mana The tamable yellow chocobo will just give a single kick upon enemies, but the black chocobo will attack with the chocobo's signature attack; a barrage of kicks upon their target. Gallery FFIII NES Chocobo Kick.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Chocobo Kick 2.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Chocobo Kick.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Chocobo Kick.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Chocobo Kick.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV Chocobo Summon PSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection. Chocobo kick ffiv ios.PNG|Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). Chocobo-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Chocobo FFV Mobile.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFX-2 Choco Kick.PNG|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFXIII-2 Kick! Feral Link.png|Kweh in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Chocobo Training.jpg|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFD Chocobo Kick.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Chocobo Kick.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Chocobo Kick - Rydia R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFIV. FFAB Chocobo Kick - Rydia R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFIV. FFAB Chocobo Kick - Bartz SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Chocobo Kick - Bartz SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Chocobo Kick - Rydia UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFIV. Chocobo Kick Bartz.gif|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Chocobo Kick (Summon Chocobo) - Rydia Legend SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Chocobo Kick (Summon Chocobo) - Rydia Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Chocobo Kick - Rydia Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFIV. FFATB Chocobo Kick.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Chocobo Kick.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Chocobo Kick.png|World of Final Fantasy. FFU Episode 9 - Chobi's Victory.png|Chobi's Chocobo Kick in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Ehrgeiz Chocobo Kick.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Legend of Mana Chocobo Kick.png|''Legend of Mana. Etymology Trivia *In , after engaging into a battle, Nana will sometimes say the following phrase: "Nana's turn. Sister summons Brocobo for a Brocobo Kick! Nana's turn ends." A pun on Chocobos and their signature attack, Chocobo Kick. Nana uses a lot of "bro" puns such as "brotector" and "brotagonist" to name a few. Category:Summon abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks